


My dear Peeta

by The_Everlark_Life



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Dark Peeta Mellark, Everlark Drabble Challenge, F/M, Hijacked Peeta, Victor Peeta, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Everlark_Life/pseuds/The_Everlark_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My dear Peeta. <br/>So sad. So beautiful. So tragic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dear Peeta

My dear Peeta.   
My dear Peeta is beautiful.   
His smile is always brighter than mine.   
That beautiful smile never falls.   
It stays on his perfect face.   
So natural. So pure. So convincing   
So unlike mine. 

My dear Peeta.   
My dear Peeta is broken.   
His heart not quite open similar to me   
That beautiful soul forever gone   
So sad. So beautiful. So tragic.   
So like me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very different for me I wrote this in the middle of the night lol. I really need to know what you think so please review !!!!


End file.
